


A New Day

by glassbutterflyfigure



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbutterflyfigure/pseuds/glassbutterflyfigure
Summary: a poem about his new life.





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> this poem is honestly just to test out ao3

Waves hit the cold shores of his new palace,  
He sits on a soft and unfamiliar bed,  
Opening his eyes he gazes upon the decorated ceiling,  
Servants gaze at him as he sits up,  
Maybe something will be different this round.


End file.
